fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Futuristic Zemo event
An unknown event, is now called the Futurstic Zemo, is suspectfully changed by one of these future types, the one who is taking a responsibility for the action, the causality, and changing the timeline in which meets and becomes an event. Before the Futurstic Zemo, what happened exactly? What happened exactly? Before the timeline of the Futuristic Zemo starts making its own event happened, the characters appear in an unknown timeline in which they called the Prudent Zemo. The first price Robin pays is change the future. The second price is the restoration of the future of the existence of Doan Hagen. Doan Hagen died in the present timeline. Doan Hagen lives in this timeline where the Randall family would be happier to know Doan is alive. Third price is Taffy ceased to exist in this timeline. Robin has paid a lot of price that she does not realize and she does not see that coming. Robin tries to save herself from what changed herself into a future version of whatever she is either evil or good in which she is bonded to future-bound to her mother's dimension. The forth price is the future event Trizen erased Jeckos' version in which changes her back to Jeckos and that may erase Jeckos yet to come. 'Robin' Robin is paying the price. She does not realize what she paid the prices for the Zemo individuals such as Jeckos, The Original Zemo, Taffy, and Doan Hagen. Robin shouts in her agony by freaking the Zemo out. She disappears, but the other version of her appears. The second version of her appears next. The third version of her appears then. The forth version of her appears now. Those versions of Robin confuse the Zemo by asking Blazzers if he knows what is wrong with her lately. 'Jeckos' Jeckos changes suddenly when the event starts. She laughs at the Zemo, making the Zemo think that she is still evil Ranki, the part of Omen inside of her. She is not trying to laugh at the Zemo or making this sound more like she wants the Zemo to know that she is evil again. She is trying to find her own by wondering what is going on. She does not realize that this event could erase the past event Trizen in which may erase her own timeline. 'Blazzers' Blazzers has been worried sick alot about Robin, his dearest love, but heartbroken by what Robin was telling him to break up for good. He confuses to wonder what his future will be like. When the event starts, he is being unheard by the Zemo, the ones who wondered what happened to him. 'The Prudent Zemo' The Original Zemo rebirths and reunites each other especially except their teammate, Taffy. No one knows Taffy except Robin. They does not know Taffy when Robin asks the Prudent Zemo the question, "What happened to Taffy?" They ask her, "Who is Taffy?" She starts gasping. They are not the same people who they are practically changed by the event. 'Doan Hagen' She is saved by the event and the event reveals that she is not taken by the one of these Shadows. This confuses Iona and Hagen family by wondering why Doan Hagen is acting different. She shows her personality to them as she is arrogrant and mean. This event has erased the past happenstance of Doan Hagen. 'Iona' Confusing her shaking nerves in her body system, she experiences something is not natural and right with her own and even senses a bad sense could have feared her the most. She can not say anything aloud. She knew she has to do her own things, but she could not able to do it on her own. Her spirit is changed by the event. She becomes villain suddenly. This will show what happened to her in the Confusing Zemo. She killed all the Zemo. 'Evil Spirit' Evil Spirit has freaked Joliet out for the first time in its entire life by telling her that it needed help and informed her that something will kill it and her, too. Joliet could sense the fear in Evil Spirit and can not believe her own eyes that Evil Spirit has the fear for someone. It tells Joliet to be prepared for the worst as if it is gone and then something comes to her as the danger will come to her. During the Futuristic Zemo 'The Futuristic Zemo' What and Who is the current team of the Futuristic Zemo event? Cloud, the one of important key players in the role of the Futuristic Zemo team and event who has been fighting how to survive the worst Futuristic Zemo event and knowing that what is happening to the Zemo, is probably whether getting killed by an evil spirit of Iona or unrevealed the tales of her continued journey later. Julio Santos Santiago, the mystery boy who plans to commit something to Cloud as he loves her, faces his own death and life struggle and is saved by Cloud. Surprisingly, he is considered by the Futuristic Zemo as a member in the despite of the smallest amount of numbers of the Zemo this event. Zola, the one who knows that she can not touch Julio with her eyes or contact in a despite of her final fight with an evil spirit of Iona, happens to join the Futuristic Zemo and is disovered by Cloud. 'The blurred stories do not take places in before, during, and after time of the Futuristic Zemo event' The Futuristic Zemo event reveals that the mystery unknowns in the future throughout the mystery future ownership in a despite of these future-based types who did not know who caused this event. In the beginning of the unknown mysteries, Taffy is awakening her own rude awakening by learning what's going on when she remembered back in time where Robin started to say something, but all of a sudden, Robin's words stopped and Taffy confuses where Robin went. And Taffy believed that Robin might have to do with the event because of Robin has been learning a lot of things how to trek into a trekking dimension and her versions appear everywhere where she accidentically comes out of the treks. As if things turn out Robin did cause any effect to happen, Mystery Woman appears confused and angry at the Zemo for the causality of these events in the future and this surprised the several Zemo to know that Mystery Woman is not forgotten any of it. Mystery Woman learnt that most of the Zemo might not have remembered any of these happenstances and asked Jolie what is going on. Jolie told Mystery Woman that Taffy was missing ever since she checked. Mystery Woman asked Jolie if that is all what Jolie concerns about Taffy and started to remind her of what happened to her own family--Katy, Selene, Rachel, Monica, and Justine, and even John Ethan. Jolie confused to notice Katy is not among them. Somewhere, Robin is nowhere to be found and Blazzers is desperately looking for her. Surprisingly, Blazzers is not a part of the Futuristic Zemo and what is his purpose? And Cloud come and face Blazzers when Vogue Woman tried to stop Regal with Armstrong, Strong Man, and Vogue Man while they asked Regal where is Tachot. Julio Santos is the first sight in Zola's eyes that makes her forget the happening with her team--Gan, causing the whole team to change their purposes. However, Armstrong can not stop Regal wholly. Vogue Woman can not believe that the powers of four could have taken Regal down, but Regal does not fall. Regal told them that he deliver Tachot to someone. As if Tachot's fate gets worse, Armstrong blamed them for not saving Tachot for several times. Somehow, seemingly new future connection ties with the Zemo as if these are true, but what the future lies the Xiamen, Gan, and others? The New Xiamen appears in the Futuristic Zemo event as they decide to be the young team, the next generation of the Zemo. Surprisingly, Zombique, Vortex, Morpheus, Hot Pink, Jeckos, Timeline Boy, Morphenia, Suno, Brice, Taffy, and Jolie are the members of the New Xiamen who have to leave the Zemo because they are too young to join the Zemo. In this event, the Zemo consists of those members-Litz, Lem, Kite, Dacon, and others. Category:Future Time Effects Category:Event Category:Timeline Category:New Xiamen